Naruhina-gone too soon
by NARUHINASASUSAKULOVERS11
Summary: NARUTO AND HINATA HAS BEEN TOGTHER FOR YEARS AND THEY WERE GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE RAY OF LIGHT IN TILL SOMETHING HAPPENS TO THEIR LITTLE RAY OF LIGHT


_AUGUST 6TH, 2011 _Sitting on my bed in my apartment waiting for Hinata to come out the bathroom these past few months she been acting weird and getting sick every morning or when she thinks she smells something that's makes her sick to her stomach when I asked her what was wrong, she'll just tell she's fine even, I know . when she come back home with bags in her hands trying to hide them from my view, when I was going to ask her again how she's feels and what's in the bags she ran right in the bathroom so I been sitting here for at least 30 minutes. now I'm getting nervous waiting for her just when I was about to walk up to the door and knock she come out in a rush holding or at least trying to hold 6 little white things I couldn't really see what they were. I looked at her face which had tears but also a smile on her face now I was getting so confused about all this, opening my mouth so speak she throw her hands around my neck. " I'm pregnant!" she screamed with so much joy, all I could was stand still eyes so wide they look like coins, she stepped back a little so she can look at me. "hum Naruto are you ok?" pushing her hand on my shoulder the last thing anyone will every see or hear from that konoha loving hero fainted right in his spot, as Hinata screaming his names when he dropped. waking up after feeling like I was laying down on the bed. "what happen the last thing I remember you said that you were pregnant funny uh?" all I heard was her giggles "uhm Naruto I did say I was pregnant" laughing even more at me. from the way I moved my head to look at , "so I'm going to be a father?" nodding her head smiling "yup" I picked her up spin her around "we're going to be parents hina." hearing her laugh made it all so real.

_SEPTEMBER 6,2011_ "Well Hinata dear well I don't how to tell you this but your really 5 months pregnant would you like to know what you're having and when your due." "what really wow that's crazy, but yes of course I do Sakura" as I said yes to her hands started to glow green over my abdomen moving up and down and side to side. "ok Hinata your due date is May 14, 2012, ok your ready to find out?" nodding my head to happy to say anything at all . "ok your having a ... girl" smiling so wide I couldn't wait to tell Naruto I know he's going to be happy about it. as I say goodbye till next time, I was walking back home happy to tell Naruto the news. when I walked in through the door Naruto was nowhere to be found, but then I was hearing noises in the other room I walked in and seen Naruto making the crib. it was such a warm feeling seeing him building while reading the paper in front of him looking a little confused of something with sweat dripping down to his brow. I shifted my feet a little so I can stare at more. he heard me, jumped up and I can tell he was eager to know what happen at the appointment. singling him that maybe we should sit down and talk about it. "you know I don't want to faint" I giggled at him. "haha very funny hina so come on tell me how far are you?" I couldn't help myself from laughing at his response. "ok well I'm really 5 months and we're having a girl" I said so fast all he could be just look at me. "wow hina you don't even look like your 5 months yet in fact you're not even showing at all for that matter." "yes I know I would like to keep this to our self expect sakura for that matter for when anything happens, in till I show I wont tell him" I didn't say his name cause I know he knew who I was talking about my father that will try everything in his power so stop this from going any farther but I would not let him over my dead body and naruto's for this baby. " don't worry hina nothing going to happen." as he wrap his arms around me but something deep down inside me is telling that something might which in hope I am wrong.

_SEPTEMBER 20,2012_ I felt it something was wrong. _**"Hey kit do you feel something cause I'm having a feeling that may involve your mate."** _the fox had said and now it got me more worried because I did feel it, but what could be wrong if she went to her father and talked to him about us getting married and having a baby. just when I was getting ready to leave the door, Kiba jump right in front me with a face tha can scar any man out of his pants. " Naruto you might want to hurry up Hinata is fighting her father at this moment" I didn't even give him a chance to finish about why they were fighting, even though I might know what they're fighting about, but now my mind is only worrying about is Hinata and the baby I don't even know how much chakra she had used already and how far she gone without harming the baby. please Hinata be ok running as fast as I can to the compound to stop this madness, I didn't care if their were guards in my way I knock them all out or pushed them out-of-the-way to get to them. when I heard things crashing and trees snapping from a far. it scared me out of my mind. when I burst through the door my heart stopped as I looked at the area around me trees to the ground looked like when sakura hod fought sasori when we were rescue garaa. but when I seen Hinata face with her eyes activated, blood on her bottom lip, and so much anger in her eyes just by looking at her makes my blood boiling, just when she was about to make a next move so was he, I flashed next to her and grabbed her into my arms and wrapped my arms around her shaking form. "Hinata stop think of the baby he is not worth losing her for it." "but Naruto -." I didn't let her finish as I put lips on her "all I care about is you and the baby Hinata so lets just go" I turned her around so her back was facing me, guiding her through the door. not realizing what's happening behind all I heard was someone screaming for me to watch out, once I turned around I seen him with a blade ready to stop me from taking his daughter away, I just closed my eyes not wanting to fight back out of respect of Hinata but when I didn't feel the pain of the blade I open my eyes very slowly all I seen was his face in shock and Hinata dropping from my view. my heart dropped looking at the blade still stuck on side of her little baby bump, when she started coughing up blood. I looked with angry eyes at him but I just couldn't do anything she, they both need my help now I pulled the blade out rip part of my shirt and wrapped it around her waist as hard as I can and trying not to hurt her. I ran to the hospital once I kick the door and shocking everyone inside when their eyes drifted to the girl in my arms, seeing the blood dripping from her stomach and mouth. they quickly grabbed her once I was going to follow they stopped me from going in. I was so afraid I don't know going to happen to any of my girls but I hope it's not the worst.

"Clear this room at once we need to save her and the baby at this moment she is losing too much blood we need to work now, SAKURA!" as Tusande screamed her name, she busted through the door, when her eyes fell on the women on the surgery bed, fear and hope in eyes as she ran to tusande side. "what happen?" "her father" sakura looking shocked at her as of she just seen a ghost. but not pushing any farther. her hand started to grow green over Hinata's body, but when she started to cough up blood once more. "there is something wrong" tusande had said looking at Hinata once more but this time with her hand glowing of her, please be ok too, please don't let it be. she thought but couldn't finish as she dropped her hand out of shock. "we cant save them both sakura, the sword also pierce the baby." "no we have to try", as tears ran down sakura face, knowing this will hurt both of them. not caring what tusande had said she was starting to heal Hinata trying really hard to save them both, when she was working on the baby Hinata heart will speed then drop in a second, when she jumps to heal Hinata the monitor on the baby's heart also started to drop but so much more than Hinata while more blood coming out her mouth. "tusande please lets keep trying I don't want to lose them both." nodding her head to what she had said. tusande started to heal Hinata as sakura tried to heal the baby. just an hour passing both the heart monitor were going crazy as Hinata started to shack with more blood coming out of her mouth. "sakura her body cant take it anymore and the baby's heart is dropping even more than before, we have to focus on taking her out before healing Hinata." nodding her head in defect they got everything ready. with shaking hands tusande held the little knife to open Hinata just below her stomach where the baby is, breathing in and out heavily with tears threating to cloud her vision as she put her hands in to grab the baby. when she took the baby girl curled in a ball seeing a bit of blonde hair just like her fathers but the little face shape as her mother this baby girl would have been so beautiful with a failing heart. as her and sakura stared at the heart monitor beeping going slower and slower in till the beep stayed informing that there is no heart beat at all. once they cut cord that connects them both mother and daughter together has been shortened by the craziness of this world. as a single tear fell on the baby's little body as she was placed down on a little bed, being taken away from all and out another door so Naruto wont be able to see and try to stop it all. hearing the heart monitor speed up again looking towards Hinata has she started having another seizure of blood, her and sakura running towards her again to heal all the internal bleeding and outer wounds her body going under a lot of stress like it knows that she's missing someone special. just as they were finished they waited at least another hour or so. seeing her eyes lids move opening very slowly.

looking up at a very sad face of sakura and tusande. I was going to sit up when I felt the pain over my body but mostly from my stomach, and them pushing me back down without a word. when I moved my hands to my stomach it felt different, when I moved the sheets to see, my eyes widen so much out of shock, looking back up to the hokage and my friend, they turned their faces away from me, but I swore I seen tears coming down their eyes as well. no it cant be, no I couldn't have lost her when she was so close of being no. looking down at my sheet as I was shaking, and crying. "why didn't you save her, why did you save me why ?!" I just screamed at them "why?" I whisper to no one but to myself, if I haven't gone to my father none of this would have happen, feeling hate, worthless, pathetic all towards myself if it wasn't for me my baby girl would be here in my arms healthy and living looking me with eyes like mine or her fathers' so deep blue. my whole world just shatter right before my eyes. do you know how It feels at this moment knowing my life has been taken away from me in a quicker than second I couldn't silent my cry anymore I let it all out, this feeling in my heart hurt so much it was really braking lowly my body even more I was honestly thinking I should jump out the window but then I heard someone running to myside and throw their arms around me and held me so tight I thought I was going to turn in to dust right in their arms. "Hinata we are so sorry we tried so hard we would have lost you both we are so sorry. this sword went through her as well it was really hard I am so sorry" all I could do was shake my head because I know all this was my fault if I would have been more careful she would be here. pushing her off me, I didn't want any one to touch me I just wanted to run to the darkest corner and stay there. "just get out" not looking at anyone. "come sakura let's go get Naruto and tell him, he needs to know" hearing Naruto my heart just dropped and finished disappearing into the darkness that had been form in me now. he's going to hate me now, he might even leave and he wont want to see me anymore or even be with me.

"Naruto I am sorry but the baby didn't make it, I know it to soon to hear all this but you need to by her side as while as your own pain because she is hurting more than you by trying to help her stay alive so please give her some time." nodding my head as I brought my head down with tears rushing down, but knowing she was right she must be feeling worst then me now, knowing we was so close of having her in our arms but this direful day, will last in our mind and soul for ever knowing full well it was also my doing if I had been stronger she will still be here. if I had watched out and keep my guard, banging my head on the wall of the hospital harder and harder in till I gave myself a headache, but my worst fear at this moment is to walk in and see her as a dead person. afraid to see her lovely lavender, full of life eyes, looking dull with no life leaved in there. breathing in I had to walk in and try my best to face the both of us since we both lost the same person, I could already feels the tears running down my face as I turn the knob to enter but nothing. all I can see is darkness around the place, I couldn't even tell you were in a hospital room, walking closer to the little figure on the bed hands tightly gripping on the sheets making her knuckles turn white, head hanged low so that her bangs are covering her face. little wet spots land on sheets underneath her, I knew she was crying silently I didn't know what to do to meet her. I moved slowly to the side of bed looking down at her being so fragile one touch with my hand and she'll crumple down. I couldn't take it anymore I grab of hold of her body which so light I placed her on my lap as soon as she felt my touch she broke in a way you'll never what to see anyone in. placing my hand on hair so I can smooth her hair as I tell her its ok but something snap in her as she pushed me away from her. "its not ok, its never going to be ok, I lost something that can never be replaced, never, never do you understand because I hope you do, she just had a little more to go before she was here. I don't know, I even jumped in and tried to help I don't regret one bit but knowing just that she could made all this even better I'm sorry Naruto I kind of don't want you to touch me right now ok." crying even more in my arms I knew she just said all that cause she in the worst pain. I grab her chin so she look me right in my eyes. "don't Hinata all this will go away and a new one life might take her place in the future If you want. I love you Hinata and nothing is going to change that I know this is a lose that is going to hit us really hard but I promise I'm going to be here for you no matter what." seeing her eyes looking side to side in my to see if I was lying but then they turned so hard right back at me. I was taken a little back when she pushed me off the bed again. with tears in her eyes I stood up but `she kept pushing back to the ground but I didn't do anything back I knew all this was from the pain she is letting out getting up one last time I got up and throw her in my arms around her letting her cry, I didn't say one word just rocking her back and froth. "this is all my fault if I haven't gone there, she would of still be here" she whisper in my chest, I grabbed her by her shoulder and made her look at me, as tears are running down her eyes "how dare you say that Hina this is not your fault you didn't know it was going to go this far, please don't blame yourself for this" she just kept quiet as I kept my arms around her but I knew she was broken.

_MAY 14,2012_ It's been a year that we have last her, she could of blow out her 1st birthday candles. but Hinata had been stay away from me even more then ever I understand we lost our daughter but we can always start new life, but every time I talk to her about it she'll start yelling things at me I know she does not mean any of it but what hurts me the most is that she stop all her ninja jobs and start taking up on drinking sake all day, not eating or caring how she looks these days. and I'm becoming more afraid that I will lose her too seeing her frame, face losing life and getting skinner this past year and I don't want to lose her. but today is enough as I slam the bottle on the ground and made her sit and listen to what I have to say. but that just made matters worst as she started to throw things around out apartment. I just grab her and made her stop as she looks into my blue eyes, her lavenders are so dead of life I couldn't help sadness come over me for letting her get like this.

_**today could've been the day that you blow out your candles make a wish as you close your eyes today could've been the day everybody was laughin'**_  
><em><strong>instead i just sit here and cry who would you be?<strong>_  
><em><strong>what would you look like when you looked at me for the very first time?<strong>_  
><em><strong>today could've been the next day of the rest of your life<strong>_

"You know Hinata I think of her too, everyday how she will look how she will act how every thing will be, how life could been with her in it how much more happier we will be with her here but it doesn't have to stop here and you know we can make a new life. make our life happy again I know we love our little girl but she will come back to us one way or another.

_**not a day goes by that i don't think of you i'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose such a ray of light we never knew gone too soon, yeah**_

_**(YOUNGER NARUTO)** "I'LL BE HOKAGE ONE DAY!" **(YOUNGER HINATA)** "I WANT TO BE STRONG AND BRAVE LIKE MY FATHER AND KIND LIKE MY MOTHER **(FLASHED BACK)** Seeing Hinata singing in her rocking chair making homemade tiny socks for her but as she was doing that, hearing her sing was so lovely I wanted to crawl in and lay on her lap, but I knew there was no more room for me there. hearing her sing how much she loves her makes my heart melt, when I look in her eyes I felt like I would be lost in them forever hoping she come out with her eyes but with my smile that have saved her from her own darkness in the inside that I was only able to see. I can only already she is going to bring light to the world much brighter then ours._

**would you have been president?**  
><strong>or a painter, an author or sing like your mother one thing is evident would've given all i had would've loved ya like no other who would you be?<strong>  
><strong>what would you look like?<strong>  
><strong>would you have my smile and her eyes?<strong>  
><strong>today could've been the next day of the rest of your life<strong>

"Hinata did you forget that she was also my mine and I am hurting how much as you are but we can't keep living like this any longer I want to be there for you, forever I am not mad at what happen every thing in the world happens for a reason and you know that." looking into her deep lavender pale eyes that has lost its light a long time ago even the love in them was gone. "you know Naruto I can't do this right now. I have to go I'm tired I want to hear it" I grabbed her by her arm and put right back on her spot from before. " no Hinata you are going to listen I don't care if your tired. don't you get it I think of her all the time every day how she could of been like me and you so much together your beauty and kindness and my determination, Hina please stop this your just hurting your self even more when we can try this all over, we can be happy once again what is it do you want. do you want to leave without leaving anything of yourself behind. well I wont have it I ask myself every night how crazy this world to lose such a ray of light." "naurto please I cant bear to hear no more" "well your going to hear I love you with all my heart lets be sad, depress together you are not alone in this and you know please just let me there for you Hina lets work on this together." I grab her chin so she can look me in the eyes seeing a little change in them. pressing my lips against hers our first kiss since she been gone and her little ray of light will never die, and forever in our hearts.

**not a day goes by that i don't think of you i'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose such a ray of light we never knew gone too soon, yeah not a day goes by, oh i'm always asking why, oh not a day goes by that i don't think of you i'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose such a beautiful life we never knew gone too soon you were gone too soon, yeah and not a day goes by that i don't think of you**

_JULY 06, 2014_ Years has gone by and Hinata has been changing little every year everytime our little ray light birthday comes we do her a little cake wishing just for her. and how happy Hinata become hanging out with friends again, becoming a ninja again I'm just happy our life is going back together once more. Once again waiting for Hinata in the bathroom once more hoping it is our little ray. when I heard the clip of the bathroom door open I turned my glaze on her, looking into her eyes I can that the love and light has returned years ago as well, but right now I can see worry mixed with happiness. I stood up and walked towards and seen the little positive sign on the little test, I couldn't help but have the biggest grin on my face. I lifted her up spine her around. I knew our little ray of light will return to us once again, it was just in do time." as I stop spinning her putting a little stride of hair behind her ear. I can see she couldn't stop the smiling from coming to her face. "Naruto you always know what to say" all I can do is laugh and hugged knowing this time it would be different. kissing her again to tell the news to everyone with no fear. walking out the door hand in hand with the biggest smiles on our faces. our ray of light as return and so has our life.


End file.
